Siete Vidas, Siete Pecados
by Ellizabeth
Summary: No somos heroes ni buscamos serlo.Somos los que realizan el trabajo sucio de la famiglia corrompiendo nuestra alma.Somos aquellos a los que se considera demonios y cada uno tiene su propio Pecado y perdición¿Te atreves a conocernos?...DENLE UNA OPRTUNIDAD
1. Xanxus:Hijo de la Ira

**Este es mi pequeño homenaje a el Comando de Asesinos de los Vongola y de paso también es un homenaje a los Siete Pecados Capitales. Antes de nada dos pequeñas aclaraciones: Primero, en dond epone los personajes aparece unicamente Xanxus ya que este promer capi es para él y además es el Jefe de Varia; Segunda aclaración este es un fic General/Mistery porque intento desvelar algunos de los misteriosos pensamientos de los miembros de Varia. Nada más que decir, espero que os guste el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Amano (ya quisiera yo que me pertenecieran a mi)**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**IRA**

Un par de cuencas escarlatas observan intensamente el vacío salón. A mí siempre me ha gustado la soledad que me proporciona la quietud que reina en el salón cubierto de sombras, la tranquilidad que me trasmite siempre me recuerda a la soledad, pero yo nuca estoy solo. La ira siempre me acompaña.

Dentro de poco debo partir a otra misión, como Jefe del Comando Especial de Asesinos de los Vongola debo ser un ejemplo de fuerza y puntualidad, aunque en realidad lo último me importa una mierda ¿Qué más da cuando vaya mientras el sujeto en cuestión acabe tirado boca abajo con un tiro en la cabeza y bañado en su propia sangre?

Sé que soy diferente a los demás, para empezar mis ojos son drásticamente diferentes a cualquier otros. De un brillante color rojo sé perfectamente que son el reflejo del odio, la rabia y la ira que alberga todo mi cuerpo. Del mismo modo sé que cada vez que alguien me mira siente terror de mis ojos aunque estos no sean más que la punta del iceberg.

También sé que todos me temen y que cuando se apartan de mi camino no lo hacen por respeto a quien soy sino por temor, temor a despertar la ira que recorre vorazmente mis venas. Lo mismo me pasa en las misiones que realizo, lo último que ven los ojos de mis aterrorizadas víctimas son un par de ojos escarlatas en un rostro perfectamente inexpresivo, perfectamente letal.

Lo cierto es que nada de eso me molesta, es más, me produce cierta satisfacción saber que tengo el completo control de la situación. Además, la ira siempre me ha acompañado y seguido como una segunda piel que siempre ha formado parte de mí desde que tengo memoria. Después de todo fue la ira quien me mantuvo vio durante los ocho largos años en los que estuve cautivo en el encierro de hielo en que fui confinado por la técnica del vejestorio.

Es cierto que la ira que recorre mis venas es sumamente destructiva y no sólo para los demás sino que también para mi mismo, eso es algo que tengo perfectamente claro aunque también es cierto que me encanta la sensación de peligro que eso me provoca. Me encanta saber que mi mayor enemigo soy yo mismo y que sólo yo podré destruirme. Además, adoro la sensación de poder que experimento cada vez que me enfurezco y despliego parte de mis habilidades con la seguridad de saber que con un solo movimiento puedo destruir cualquier cosa que me proponga.

Lo reconozco, soy un adicto, soy adicto la ira, mí ira. Quizás por eso cada poco sumo el Cuartel General en un completo caos muy similar al infierno en tierra. Es en esos momentos cuando doy salida a mi verdadera ira destruyendo todo aquello que se interponga en mi camino o que se cruce con mi mirada. En esos momentos incluso mis Lugartenientes buscan refugio lejos de mi ira y comienzan a rezar.

Todos nosotros somos demonios, o al menos nos suelen identificar así, pero sé que de todos ellos yo soy el peor no es de extrañar que sea el Jefe de Varia. Curiosamente ninguno de los Lugartenientes me siguen por temor a las consecuencias de no hacerlo, sino que me siguen por lealtad. Sí, es curioso.

Como decía, es cierto que mi imparable ira acabara matándome cualquier día debido a su potencia y aunque lo sé no me preocupa en absoluto. Mientras esté vivo sé que podré hacerlo como mejor me parezca sin nadie que me lo impida. En ese sentido, el de retrasar mi muerte, mí trabajo es muy útil ya que funciona como una válvula de escape que retrasa el momento de no retorno.

Sé perfectamente que soy un asesino, que he matado a cientos de personas y que mataré a otras tantas pero eso no es algo que me quite el sueño. De hecho soy completamente incapaz de recordar los rostros de algunas de mis víctimas, ¿para qué demonios iba a servirme? No eran más que un montón de escoria débil y patética, y yo siempre he odio a los débiles, con sus quejumbrosos e inútiles quejidos implorando algo de piedad consiguen sacarme completamente de quicio ¿Acaso les es tan difícil tener un poco de amor propio y aceptar la muerte con algo de dignidad?

Si se piensa bien sólo hay tres cosas en que me irriten más que la escoria, y las tres tienen dos cosas en común, son recuerdos y las tres llevan asociada la palabra derrota. La primera vez fue cuando descubrí que no era hijo legítimo del vejestorio y que por tanto no podía heredar el puesto de _Capofamiglia_. La segunda vez otra vez fue a manos del vejestorio en el incidente de _**La Cuna **_cuando fui encerrado en esa jaula. Y la tercera vez ha sido a manos del mocoso de quince años que ahora se convertirá en el Décimo Capo Vongola. Las tres veces mi ira alcanzó proporciones épicas, aunque al final no me sirviera de nada. Cada vez que lo recuerdo es también cuando sumo el Cuartel General en un auténtico infierno.

Pensándolo bien es bastante irónico que yo que soy quien tiene el mayor poder, resistencia, capacidad de liderazgo, fuerza e inteligencia haya sido el segundo en la actual _famiglia_ estando por detrás del mocoso. Yo que siempre he sido comparado con aquella persona que poseía mi misma llama, las Llamas de la Ira, y que rigió el mundo de la mafia a través del terror… Sí, es una maldita ironía que ambos hayamos sido los segundos, nunca los primeros.

Pero nada de eso me importa ahora realmente. Porque yo soy el indiscutible Jefe de Varia. Porque sé que yo soy el más fuerte. Porque Varia es quien se encarga de hacer las cosas más terribles con las que otros no pueden hacer sino soñar. Porque pese a todo lo ocurrido sé que mi llama es la más destructiva y poderosa de todas. Porque ahora sé que es mejor no estar del todo en la cima del poder hay que de ese modo puedo disfrutar más cuando me dejo llevar por la ira.

Porque sé perfectamente que yo, Xanxus, soy el único, verdadero y legítimo heredero de la Ira.


	2. Superbia Squalo:Tiburón Orgulloso

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capi, espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Los personajes de este fic n oson mío ssino de Akira Amano**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**

**SOBERBIA**

Mientras me muevo por el campo de entrenamiento no puedo dejar de sentirme orgulloso de mi fuerza, destreza y agilidad que sé que están muy por encima de las medias habituales.

Sé que soy bueno, muy bueno en el arte de la espada, no por nada he conseguido abatir como si fueran insectos a innumerables disciplinas que se vanagloriaban de ser invencibles. Aun así todavía necesito más, más escuelas de esgrimas a las cuales aniquilar y de las cuales poder poder absorber todos sus conocimientos ya que sólo de esa manera puedo comprobar la superioridad de mi propio estilo de esgrima que constituyen uno de mis mayores orgullos.

De igual manera puedo sentir como mi pecho se hincha de orgullo cada vez que veo como uno de mis rivales cae completamente derrotado a mis pies. Digo rivales y es ciertota que yo mismo los selecciono y busco en cualquier lugar del mundo para poder retarles y comprobar que sigo siendo el más soberbio de los espadachines. En cuanto a mis objetivos a eliminar… son sólo trozos de carne que sólo sirven para poder afilar mi espada.

Desde luego sé que mi esgrima es muy superior a cualquier otra, pero aun así soy capaz de reconocer con orgullo a otros grandes espadachines a los que he vencido, sí, pero que pese a eso fueron grandes espadachines aunque evidentemente no eran tan buenos como yo.

Por otro lado todavía puedo recordar el maldito día en que conocí a mi actual Jefe, Xanxus, fue en una de las innumerables recepciones organizadas por la _Famiglia_ V_ongola. _Desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que era alguien que podía dejar hecho añicos mi orgullo en cuestión de segundos, por eso nunca lo provoco… al menos no mucho, sólo lo justo para calmar mi malestar por algunas cosas que ha hecho y ha herido mi orgullo.

De todos los grandes espadachines a los que me he enfrentado sin duda el más estimulante fue el antiguo Jefe de Varia. Por aquel entonces yo no era más que un adolescente con un increíble talento para la grima y cuya máxima en esta vida no era más que conseguir dominar todas las artes de las que se compone la esgrima pese a que todavía no había definido mi propio estilo. Fue poco después de volver a casa de mi padre, durante las vacaciones de verano del internado al que iba, cuando se me acercaron unos cuantos tipos que pertenecían a Varia que venían de parte de su Jefe para proponerme entrar en el Escuadrón de Asesinos de la _Famiglia __Vongola_. Por supuesto mi padre ni siquiera se inmutó, seguramente se esperaba que algo así sucediera como ocurre siempre que nace alguien con un gran talento dentro de la mafia. Casi no pude contener la risa al ver la cara de ese montón de idiotas al escuchar mi respuesta de que solo me uniría a Varia si el Jefe de esta me vencía en un combate. Sí, fue un buen combate, el más largo de todos lo que he tenido, dos días completos de lucha sin tregua ni cuartel.

Lo cierto es que estuve a punto de perder, de hecho tuve que sacrificar mi mano izquierda para poder vencerle ya que sólo de ese modo pude comprender el estilo de lucha de mi oponente y con ello hallé la manera de acabar con el antiguo Jefe de Varia. Todavía puedo sentir el orgullo que recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en que clavé mi antigua espada frente al cadáver se mi oponente, lo había conseguido, había conseguido vencer al Emperador de la Espada y al mismo tiempo había conseguido definir para siempre mi propio estilo de esgrima.

Por supuesto hay veces que me he sentido humillado, tremendamente humillado, pero también sé que a la larga todo eso me ha servido para mejorar y hacer que mi orgullo crezca. La primera vez que me sentí así fue ante mi Jefe, porque supe que no iba a conseguir vencerle nunca, que ese maldito hombre siempre estaría muy por encima de mí. La segunda vez que experimenté ese sentimiento fue ante el actual Guardián de la Lluvia de los Vongola, ni en mis peores pesadillas podía haber predicho que un maldito mocoso me derrotara con una disciplina a la que ya había derrotado tres veces. Desde luego ese chaval tiene lo que es necesario para convertirse en un excelente espadachín, le falta pulir un poco su estilo, y en nuestro próximo combate desde luego no me confiaré tanto. La verdad es que en cierto modo me siento orgulloso por haber sabido reconocer a ese diamante en bruto, por mucho que me haya dolido perder ante él.

Por otro lado sé que también puedo ser leal a aquel que sepa despertar mí orgullo. Después de todo incluso dentro de Varia somos una especie de _famiglia_, que se intentan matar es verdad, pero que no por ello dejamos de ser una _famiglia_ que siguen la estela de nuestro cielo porque confiamos ciegamente en él y porque es capaz de despertar nuestro orgullo al saber que seguimos al mejor de todos, pase lo que pase.

Sí, es cierto, soy orgulloso, tremendamente orgulloso pero eso sólo es porque tengo buenos motivos para serlo.

Muchos piensan que el que sea tan orgulloso es un defecto, un enorme defecto, pero todos los que lo dicen no son más que escoria que no conocen ni podrán conocer en toda su maldita vida la embargante sensación que te inunda al saber que se es el mejor en algo, de saber que no tienes ninguna barrena que te pueda impedir seguir creciendo de manera imparable, en definitiva el poder sentir la sensación del orgullo en estado puro. Todos los que dicen que ser orgulloso no es bueno, sólo lo dicen porque son seres patéticos incapaces de conseguir algo en esta vida por sus propios medios.

Porque yo sé todo eso y mucho más. Porque yo siempre he estado en lo más alto de todo incluso cuando recién entré en Varia. Porque yo fui un muy serio candidato a ser el próximo Jefe de Varia. Porque aunque al final no resultara ser el próximo Jefe del Escuadrón Especial de Asesinos, y a veces eso me escueza mucho, me siento orgulloso de mí Jefe al que seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y no sólo porque sea mi Jefe, sino porque también le considero un amigo. Porque yo soy como un tiburón que devoro todo lo que hay a mí alrededor reafirmándose en mi superioridad. Porque como una vez dijeron yo soy la Lluvia del Réquiem cuyo deber es poner punto y final a la batalla y limpiar toda la sangre que ha corrido.

Porque yo, Superbia Squalo, sé que soy tal y como mí nombre indica, un enorme y soberbio tiburón desbordante de Orgullo.


	3. Belphegor:Principe de la Roja Lujuria

**Aquí le sdejo el capitulo que sigue,aviso que este es el más oscuro y gore de todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a Akira Amano**

**DEAJAR REVIEWS PLEASE QUE ESO SIEMPRE ANIMA A ESCRIBIR**

**LUJURIA**

En la oscuridad del despoblado aparcamiento, un charco de sangre es el único testigo que queda de todo lo ocurrido, el único testigo que queda del que ahora es uno de mis desmembrados objetivos hechos trocitos sobre el pavimento.

Shishishi, dicen que mi carácter es completamente imposible de comprender y que es de lo más excéntrico, pero eso es porque realmente no hay nada que haya comprender. Únicamente amo la sangre, y no me importa reconocerlo, y todavía amo más la sangre que fluye del cuerpo mientras su dueño se va sumiendo en la oscuridad y su cuerpo se enfría.

Es cierto que la sangre que más amor me despierta y más me excita es la mía propia, sangre azul, pero eso no quiere decir que la sangre ajena, sangre plebeya, no me excite de igual manera. Por eso mismo amo matar, porque eso me permite alcanzar el éxtasis una y otra vez de mil maneras diferentes, las mismas que existen para poder matar.

Sé bien que cada vez que tengo una misión el resto de los Lugartenientes intentan por todos los medios no ser emparejados conmigo, y en más de una ocasión he podido observar como estos se estremecen de pies a cabeza cuando después de matar al objetivo en cuestión lamo los restos de sangre que han quedado en mis cuchillos. Lo cierto es que no me importa en absoluto que a mis compañeros les incomode lo que hago, a mí me gusta y un príncipe puede hacer lo que quiera.

Shishishi. Sangre, su solo nombre ya es casi celestial, incluso cuando únicamente pienso en ella me excito, me encanta su color rojo brillante y su sabor ligeramente adulzado, al igual que adoro su elegancia y fluidez cuando se desliza silenciosamente por cualquier superficie.

Hace poco vi mi nombre por Internet asociándolo al demonio de la pereza en algunas culturas y en otras al de la lujuria. Sí, ciertamente resultó curioso porque yo no soy perezoso sino que siempre necesito estar haciendo algo para no aburrirme, en cuanto a lo de la lujuria… ¿Quién sabe?

Soy humano, lo reconozco y no me molesta hacerlo, y como tal tengo ciertas necesidades aunque estas no sean satisfechas de un modo demasiado habitual. No tengo ningún problema en reconocer que he compartido cama con hombres y mujeres, ciertamente con más mujeres que hombres, y todos ellos han acabado muertos conmigo sobre ellos lamiendo su sangre de las heridas que les he hecho mientras follábamos. Después de todo lo que realmente despierta mi apetito sexual no es el cuerpo, sino la sangre que este alberga en su cálido interior ya que a lo único a lo que amo es a la sangre.

Por suerte siempre he encontrado, y siempre habrá, personas dispuestas a practicar el tipo de sexo que me gusta, ya que eso de forzar nunca a sido lo mío, corro el riesgo que la sangre se vuelva agria y repulsiva.

Shishishi, después de tanto tiempo todavía puedo recordar con total claridad el momento en que todo comenzó. Debía tener unos seis o siete años y mi gemelo y yo estábamos como siempre peleando. En el momento en que mis manos cogieron el primer cuchillo supe prever que ya nada iba a ser como antes y yo que siempre había aborrecido y odiado a mí hermano, por primera vez le amé, amé el color de su sangre idéntica a la mía y ante todo amé el sabor de la sangre cuando la lamí del cuchillo que todavía sostenía. Por eso ahora cada vez que veo mi sangre me excito y enfurezco, me enfurezco porque sé que nunca más voy a poder otra vez toda esa excitación, la excitación de poder matarse a sí mismo.

Incluso puedo recordar la cara de espanto y horror de mis padres al ver a su primogénito acuchillado por su propio hermano. Pobres, hasta que los maté siempre creyeron o quisieron creer que todo fue producto de un accidente mientras mi hermano y yo "jugábamos" a matarnos.

Luego me propusieron entrar en Varia tanto por ser talentoso y un genio como por mi capacidad para matar, y desde luego es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Puedo matar, saborear la sangre y encima me pagan bien por ello, es un verdadero chollo.

Shishishi. Sí, desde luego amo la sangre ¿cómo no hacerlo? Es suave y dulce como una caricia, por eso la amo con locura.

No me importa aguantar los comentarios de mis otros compañeros a causa de mis "excentricidades", en Varia es muy difícil poder tener secretos entre nosotros, pero no importa, realmente no veo nada malo en cortarme las venas para excitarme. Unos necesitan masturbarse y yo necesito la sangre para alcanzar la satisfacción, a cada cual lo suyo, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que mejor le parezca con su cuerpo.

Shishishi. La verdad es que debo de reconocer que en el Combate por el Anillo de la Tormenta en el que pelee contra el chico bomba me excité como pocas veces al ver la sangre, tanto suya como mía, y el salvajismo del chaval. La sangre y los golpes me hicieron recordar de forma más vívida que nunca el momento de la muerte de mi hermano gemelo hasta que casi fui capaz de volver a sentirlo. Lástima que no pudiera saborear esa sangre, seguro que hubiese sido deliciosa.

Es cierto, lo reconozco y admito, me obsesiona la sangre, me hace sentir completamente vivo y que mi propia sangre hierva de pura lujuria de una manera de lo más placentera. Y no me importa que los otros Lugartenientes me consideren un enfermo por mi amor a la sangre o por mis "excéntricas" y poco ortodoxas prácticas sexuales de dominación y humillación.

Porque yo soy un príncipe y los príncipes pueden hacer lo que quieran sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Porque amo el color rojo brillante que tiene el líquido de la vida. Porque la razón de que tape mis ojos es para que nadie vea la lujuria que se refleja en ellos cada vez que veo ese líquido rojizo. Porque aunque sé que lo que hago es retorcido no me importa.

Porque soy un pecador y lo sé perfectamente. Porque yo, Belphegor, existo únicamente para el placer de la sangre convirtiéndome en el demonio de la Lujuria.


	4. Levi A Than:Rayo Devorado por la Envidia

**Aquí os dejo el Cuarto pecado, está vez le ha tocado a Levi sufrir mi imaginación. Espero que os guste y que me dejeis comentarios para saber que tal lo estoy haciendo ya que como creoq eu dije es la primera vez que hago un fic, más omenos largo, compuesto de One-shots. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

**Los personajes no me pertencen, pertenencen a Akira Amano, yo sólo los he tomado prestados (si me pertenecieran VAria tendría mucho más protagonismo)**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE**

**ENVIDIA**

Conforme camino apresuradamente hacia mi habitación puedo sentir como una horripilante bestia se revuelve en mi interior, en el pecho, y lo peor es que sé que esa bestia es la envidia.

Siento envidia cada vez que mi Jefe me ignora completamente y alaba el trabajo que ha realizado alguno de mis compañeros, siento verdadera envidia porque ese halago no va dirigido a mí sino a otro.

Sé perfectamente que no soy el mejor de los Lugartenientes ya que hay otros que son más fuertes, talentosos, inteligentes y dotados que yo, y eso me mata hasta el punto de odiarles y envidiarles por ello ya que querría tener sus habilidades para llegar a ser el mejor y que el Jefe me reconociera como su mano derecha.

Reconozco que mi vida por entero depende de lo que mi Jefe piense de mí y de mis habilidades, por eso cada misión que recibo intento cumplirla con la mayor rapidez, eficacia y diligencia posible. Porque sólo de esa forma el Jefe reconocerá mi existencia y mi valor como Lugarteniente.

Por eso odio con toda mi alma al Comandante de Estrategia, ese maldito tiburón nunca ha necesitado esforzarse demasiado para ser el mejor ante los ojos del Jefe y aunque este raramente le halaga sé que lo prefiere por encima de los otros con diferencia.

Incluso ahora mientras me dirijo a mi habitación no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esas malditas escenas ni esas voces. No puedo apartar de mi mente el tono irrespetuoso con el que el Comandante se presenta ante el Jefe con total tranquilidad, ni el tono burlón con el que se dirige a él, ni la confianza con la que lo trata, pero lo peor de todo es que el Jefe lo acepta como si ambos fuesen viejos amigos de toda la vida. Eso me corroe porque es a mí a quien debería considerar como un amigo aunque sé muy bien que eso nunca pasará.

Sé muy bien que las miradas de aprobación y camadería serán siempre para el tiburón de pacotilla y yo tendré que conformarme con las palabras de aprobación vacías de significado.

Aunque nada de eso me importa, o eso de eso intento convencerme, no me importa que considere a los otros sus mejores hombres por encima de mí porque cuando todos ellos le fallen yo seguiré allí, a su lado y puede que entonces el Jefe se olvide finalmente de todos esos parásitos y me vea a mí. Al hombre que siempre ha estado a su lado sin importar que, que siempre se ha esforzado por brillar ante sus ojos, que por imposible o suicida que pareciera una misión le he realizado para que se sienta satisfecho de mi trabajo dentro de Varia y no decida que soy prescindible, eso último me mataría si llegase a ocurrir.

Por eso en el Combate por los Anillos Vongola di lo mejor de mí, pero aun así fracasé. Estuve a punto de perder frente a un crío vaca de cinco años con un cuerpo resistente a los relámpagos. Desde que lo vi mi único pensamiento fue aniquilarlo, porque sino lo hacía el Jefe podría considerar que ese maldito crío era más valiosos que yo. Y además, soy yo quien debería ostentar el puesto de Guardián del Trueno y no el crío vaca. Por mucho que su inaudita capacidad para aguantar los relámpagos despierte mi admiración y envidia por no poseer esa habilidad que sé que el Jefe considera muy útil.

Es cierto que Varia perdió el Combate por los Anillos pero aun así sé que seguimos siendo los mejores y por eso seguiré entrenando y esforzándome para alcanzar a los otros Lugartenientes y poder dejarles atrás. Para que el Jefe aparte de su lado al melenitas como mano derecha y me ponga a mí.

Aparte de al tiburón, también odio y envidio al príncipe y al ilusionista, a los dos que hemos tenido.

Al principito lo odio por su genio, por ser el más talentoso de todos nosotros y por su habilidad para realizar sin esfuerzo cualquier cosa o misión que se proponga, o le ordenen, como si todo eso no se tratara más de otra cosa sino un juego de niños. A mi también me gustaría poder mofarme de mis víctimas en combate, pero sé que si lo hiciera perdería la concentración y con ello el combate.

A los ilusionistas los envidio por su temple y concentración para crear todas esas ilusiones sólidas sin casi esfuerzo, les envido porque sé que yo nunca podré hacerlo.

Incluso envido al estúpido travesti por sus habilidades, muy superiores a las mías, en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que él es un maestro.

Sí, lo reconozco, soy un maldito envidioso que cada vez que veo a alguien mejor que yo deseo destruirlo para que no pueda convertirse en una amenaza que me haga bajar en la estima que el Jefe siente por mí.

Por eso sé que si sigo entrenando y esforzándome un día podré eliminar a los demás Lugartenientes y conseguir ser el número uno para el Jefe. Por supuesto eso no quiere decir que hasta cierto punto no aprecie a los otros, los aprecio bastante, después de todo son una _famiglia_.

Pero yo seré quien consiga imponerse a todo ellos. Porque soy yo quien gobierna al rayo. Porque es a mí a quien deben ir dirigidas todas las palabras de aprobación del Jefe. Porque soy yo quien debería ser la mano derecha del Jefe. Porque soy yo quien siempre se arriesga para que todo salga según lo previsto. Porque soy el más leal de todo Varia.

Por que yo, Levi A Than, sé que lo que siento no es bueno y que no le hace bien a nadie, pero aun así no me importa estar totalmente corroído por la Envidia.


	5. Lissuria:Deslumbrante Gula

**Por fin subo el quinto capi, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que os gusta la historia. En principio a Lissuria le iba a tocar la Lujuria ya Bel la Gula, pero al final decidí que fuera al revés y creo que no me he equivocado, aunque decidir eso lo dejo a vuestro juicio. Espero que disfruteis también de esta capi y me dejéis vuestros ocmentariospara que pueda seguir mejorando.**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenece a Akira Amano (si fuese míos Bel no hubiera llevado nunca un corte de pelo a lo tazón)**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE (con ese simple gesto me haréis muy feliz y me animaré a subir antes el proximo capi)**

**GULA**

Para mí este es el mejor lugar de todo el Cuartel General, la cocina donde el arte y la comida se unen para convertirse en uno ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme la comida si mezcla todo aquello que amo? Por un lado la agresividad de los diferentes sabores y por el otro la elegancia de combinar los colores entre ellos.

Sé que de todo Varia a mí es al único que se podrá encontrar con facilidad ya que con toda seguridad estaré o en la cocina o entrenando. Después de todo la comida es mi mayor pasión por eso hago tanto ejercicio, para quemar todas las calorías que injiero.

También es cierto que sé perfectamente que lo que hago no es del todo sano y así se encargan de recordármelo mis compañeros cada vez que me ven en la cocina trabajando, pero ¿Qué me puede importar eso? A mí me gusta comer y realmente eso es lo que importa.

Para mí no hay nada mejor que complete un día que poder preparar variados y deliciosos platos para luego comérmelos con exquisito deleite, por algo soy el mejor cocinero de Varia, y después de eso por supuesto iré a entrenar para mantener la figura... Aunque también es cierto que después de entrenar volveré a estar hambriento lo que me guiará nuevamente a la cocina.

La verdad es que así como la comida me entusiasma, la bebida no tanto. Siempre se la ve del mismo modo, líquida aunque es cierto que tienen diferentes colores y sabores eso evidentemente no quiere decir que no me guste beber, claro que me gusta, sé disfrutar tanto de la bebida como de la comida pero me gusta más comer que beber. Después de todo se puede hacer mucho más juego con la comida que con la bebida.

Una de la razones por las que amo la comida es porque en ella se pueden mezclar gran cantidad de sensaciones diferentes para conseguir crear verdaderas obras de arte y eso mismo es lo que intento conseguir con mi propio aspecto físico, por mucho que el resto de Lugartenientes diga que parezco un travesti. Gracias a esto el rubito hizo una vez un comentario nada gracioso sobre que parecía que quería convertirme en uno de mis platos y que acabaría devorándome a mi mismo. Maldito niño nada mono.

Bien pensado, una de mis máximas en esta vida es conseguir llegar a probar todos lo sabores existentes, así que el principito tiene parte de razón en su comentario después de todo cada persona tiene un sabor propio y único ¿No?

Otra de mis aficiones es coleccionar cuerpos. No como algo físico o sexual, eso prefiero dejárselo a la Tormenta, yo colecciono cuerpos fuertes y hermosos que podrían tener un excelente sabor pero que dado que el canibalismo es algo repudiado en la mayoría de las culturas prefiero eliminarlos para que no me constituyan una tentación en la que caer.

Si alguien llegara a preguntarme alguna vez cual es mi plato favorito me costaría mucho conseguir responder de manera satisfactoria ¿Cómo decidirse por una sola comida cuanto toda es deliciosa? Seguramente al final respondería que algo dulce, muy dulce, quizás algún pastel con mermelada de fresa y chocolate. Evidentemente también me gusta la comida que no es dulce como la pasta, cualquier tipo de pescado o carne, la fruta en toda sus variedades, la verdura de cualquier tipo y cualquier tipo de lácteo o legumbres.

Pensándolo bien si que tengo una preferencia, los dulces únicamente soy capaz de comérmelos cuando es inmediatamente después de haber cumplido satisfactoriamente una misión. Quizás porque como son dulces los considero una especie de premio de consolación por saber que hay un sabor que ya no podré degustar nunca.

La verdad es que debo reconocer que me gustaría probar el sabor de los otros Lugartenientes pero sé que no lo haré, al menos mientras sean útiles a los fines de Varia aunque eso no quiere que no me divierta al ver la tensión es sus músculos cuando entran en la cocina y me ven preparando cualquier cosa, particularmente si voy con un cuchillo en la mano.

Sí, amo los sabores y las sensaciones que me proporciona la comida y también me gusta mi trabajo porque me aparta de algunas tentaciones y me ayuda a mantener la línea. Lo malo viene cuando no consigo lo que quiero, que es lo que me pasa con el actual Guardián del Sol de los Vongola. Me gustaría probar su sabor pero sé que no voy a poder hacerlo, lo que hace que me sienta ansioso y nervioso y eso hace que me entre más hambre pero que por culpa de la ansiedad no pueda disfrutar como se debe de la comida desembocando otra vez en el sabor del Guardián del Sol que sé que calmaría la ansiedad. Por eso mismo debo entrenar y hacerme más fuerte, de modo que cuando me vuelva a enfrentar al obseso del boxeo pueda vencerle y calmar mi apetito.

De momento deberé conformarme con los otros manjares de los que estoy rodeado y que son abundantes y, lo más importante, son muy variados entre ellos.

Sé que dentro de escasamente cinco minutos volveré a estar muerto de hambre, es extraño que incluso mientras como y saboreo la comida mi apetito no disminuya ni un miserable ápice. Siempre estoy hambriento pero sé que no debo abusar, aunque bien pensado todos en Varia tienen sus diferentes aficiones ¿Por qué no puede ser la comida mi sana afición?

Después de todo para poder brillar como el sol debo de estar fuerte, y la comida da fuerza. Porque eso soy yo, el Sol de Varia. Porque amo la comida en todas sus diferentes variedades. Porque sólo yo sé como disfrutar de la comida como es debido, con elegancia y paciencia. Porque sé que quizás mi afición sea la más perjudicial de todas para la salud pero no me importa lo más mínimo lo que puedan pensar los demás sobre eso.

Porque soy el único que sé lo que es tener un apetito insaciable. Porque sólo yo, Lissuria, sé como hacer que la comida y el arte se unan para conformarse en uno. Después de todo mi obsesión por la comida es pura Gula


	6. Mammon:Amante de la Avaricia

**Tachán, sexto y penúltimo capítulo, la semana que viene cuelgo el último de los one-shots ¿A que era obvio que a Mammon le iba tocar la acaricia?. Pues eso que espero que os guste el capi y me dejesi vuestros maravillosos comentarios para que sepa si merece la pena que siga haciendo este tipo de fics.**

**Lospersonajs que aparecen o son míos sino de Akira Amano.**

**DEJAER REVIEWS PLEASE**

**AVARICIA**

Las múltiples hojas llenas de números se arremolinan a mi alrededor mientras reviso concienzudamente cada uno de los múltiples valores que se reflejan en ellas, después de todo soy una Arcobaleno obsesionada con el dinero.

Mi afán por conseguir riquezas ya comenzó bastante antes de nacer, de volver a nacer mejor dicho, y se ha intensificado considerablemente después de recibir la maldición que pesa sobre mi cabeza. La razón de querer acumular, ahora, la mayor cantidad de suma de dinero posible es simple, con dinero se puede conseguir absolutamente cualquier cosa que se desee en esta vida.

Antes de recibir la maldición de los Arcobaleno mi afán por conseguir dinero se debía a que de esa forma podía invertir más recursos en mejorar mis habilidades como ilusionista. Ahora la principal razón de querer conseguir dinero sigue siendo poder mejorar mis habilidades, pero se le ha añadido mi deseo de librarme de esa dichosa maldición. Nunca pedí que se me maldiciera de esa manera por mucho que me haya convertido en uno de los siete bebés más fuertes de la mafia y en la Guardiana del Chupete Índigo.

Sé perfectamente que el motor que mueve los numerosos engranajes de la sociedad actual es el dinero. Las personas aman por dinero, odian por dinero, pelean por dinero e incluso matan por dinero, que es justamente lo que yo hago en Varia. Después de todo Varia es el grupo de Asesinos de Élite de los Vongola.

Lo reconozco, soy avariciosa y sé que no hay muchas cosas que logren motivarme que no sean el dinero y el poder de crear ilusiones, una útil habilidad que no todos pueden poseer y que muchos ansían como es el caso del Trueno de Varia por mucho que este intente ocultarlo.

Por eso no me importa trabajar dentro de Varia. En primer lugar es fiel a la maldición porque está dentro de la mafia. En segundo lugar tiene la posibilidad de fortalecer mis ilusiones. Y por último y más importante, al ser una Lugarteniente las misiones encomendadas son más difíciles y por tanto pagan mucho mejor.

Hasta hace poco la Tormenta me preguntaba de donde había sacado mi "nombre", lo cierto es que lo escuché en algún lado y me gustó, pero ese maldito crío estuvo, cosa rara en él, leyendo y encontró que mi nombre iba asociado al demonio de la avaricia y desde entonces no puedo cruzarme con él sin que a este le de un ataque de risa que ni con amenazas de muerte he conseguido acallar.

Dinero, mucha gente dice que este carece de importancia pero mienten. De hecho las personas que dicen eso suelen ser las más obsesionadas con él y no lo quieren reconocer.

Durante la batalla por los Anillos Vongola me sentí sumamente molesta con la Organización Cervello debido al enorme gasto de recursos que hicieron, sino quieren el dinero que me lo den a mí que sabré bien como emplearlo.

También me sentí molesta por la facilidad con la que el otro ilusionista me venció después de hacer la trasmigración de almas ya que antes de eso era más que obvio que mis ilusiones eran muy superiores a las de esa chica que sobrevive con órganos ilusorios.

Por el mismo motivo suelo discutir a diario con el tiburón y el príncipe ya que con sus peleas destruyen siempre parte del edificio y eso implica tener que gastar dinero en arreglarlo. Es cierto que el Jefe destruye las cosas más a menudo pero en su caso es diferente, además, es el Jefe y es mejor no replicarle.

Sé que la razón por la que soy yo quien se encarga de las finanzas de Varia es porque mis habilidades económicas y de gestión son mucho mejores que las del resto de Lugartenientes que son unos malditos derrochadores.

Sí, lo reconozco, el dinero y el afán por conseguir dinero son los motores que me mueven, evidentemente también está la lealtad y el aprecio hacia el Jefe pero me mueve más el dinero y eso es algo que todos en Varia saben.

Los únicos gastos que consiento más o menos de buena gana son los de comida ya que esa es la única manera de que el Jefe no destruya demasiado a menudo lo que le rodea, no es que el Jefe esté siempre comiendo, eso lo hace el Sol, pero cuando lo hace es con estilo y además no es cuestión de ir reprendiéndole si se quiere vivir durante bastante tiempo al menos lo suficiente como para ver deshecha la maldición de los Arcobaleno.

Es una suerte que conozca todos los lugares y descuentos que se pueden lograr ya que gracias a eso los ingresos de Varia han subido notablemente, aunque eso haya provocado múltiples discusiones entre los otros Lugartenientes.

Realmente debo reconocer que me gusta mi vida por mucho que odie la maldición y esté desando librarme de ella para siempre aunque eso me cueste parte de mi fortuna, ya conseguiré reponerla y aumentarla con creces una vez que me vea libre de la maldición Arcobaleno.

Porque soy una Arcobaleno obsesionada con el dinero y no me importa a cuanta gente tenga que matar para conseguirlo. Porque sé mejor que nadie que el mundo se mueve gracias a la influencia del dinero y que sólo los que lo poseen conseguirán algo de esta vida. Porque no me importa que la Tormenta me diga que me parezco al Tío Gilito, contar mi dinero me hace sentir segura.

Porque necesito el dinero tanto por tazones personales como por gusto propio por las riquezas. Porque yo, Mammon, sé que mi afán por conseguir riquezas se debe principalmente a la Avaricia.


	7. Fran:Devoto de la Pereza

**Listo, este es el último de los capítulos, el séptimo pecado (y mi preferido,es tan cómodo), esperoq ue os hayan gustado todos loc capis y también me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellso qeu han leido la historia hayan o no dejado review. La verdad que este ha sido el más difícil de escribir ya que este no es un personaje que de momento haya aparecido mucho así que he tenido que improvisar un poco. Disfrutad del capi (aunque pronto volveré con otro fic de reborn).**

**DEJAE REVIEW PLEASE (un review=a una escritora feliz)**

**PEREZA**

Desde mi cómoda posición, tirado cual largo soy en la cama, puedo observar toda la habitación sin demasiado esfuerzo. Desde luego debo reconocer que mi habitación es mi lugar favorito en los momentos en los que me siento especialmente perezoso.

Sé perfectamente que yo soy el más dejado de todos los Lugartenientes de Varia, de hecho seguramente soy el único de todos ellos al que le da pereza salir a realizar una misión ya que requiere de primeras el esfuerzo de aguantar las burlas de mis compañero debido al horrendo gorro con forma de rana que llevo, y luego está el hecho de tener que buscar el objetivo y tener que esperar el momento apropiado para poder matarlo.

No me gusta el gorro que el rubito me obliga a llevar por culpa de que mi predecesor tenía una rana, pero sé que discutir sobre eso sería malgastar saliva y cansarme innecesariamente ya que no conseguiría nada de modo que me contento con algún que otro comentario esporádico sobre el tema.

Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ser ilusionista es que no me exige un gran esfuerzo físico, si que me lo exige mentalmente pero no me importa demasiado ya que me gusta la sensación de poder realizar algo que no todos pueden.

Reconozco que no hay muchas cosas que despierten mi entusiasmo ya que eso requeriría esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque también es cierto que aunque algo llegara a llamar mi atención tampoco lo demostraría exactamente por el mismo motivo, me da demasiada pereza tener que expresar mis emociones.

Es cierto que para llegar a ser Lugarteniente de Varia tuve que trabajar muy duro, pero también es cierto que yo no buscaba serlo ya que sabía que eso me implicaría más trabajo y responsabilidades.

Sé que soy perezoso, dejado y pasota y aunque no lo supiera siempre me lo dicen el travesti y el príncipe de modo que lo sabría igual pero nunca he encontrado nada malo en ello. Solamente intento cansarme lo menos posible y terminar lo antes posible para poder hacer lo que me dé la real gana.

Mientras descanso sobre mi cama en la espaciosa habitación recuerdo el entrenamiento al que me sometió mi maestro. Ese hombre si que consiguió que el entrenamiento pareciera un juego de niños, quizás por eso me gustaba. Porque no me cansaba.

La verdad es que nunca he conseguido comprender bien la razón por la que todos se muestran siempre tan activos, entusiastas y con ganas de moverse, consiguen cansarme con solo mirarlos durante cinco escasos minutos, parece imposible que alguien pueda moverse tanto sin cansarse de tener que estar de pie. Por supuesto no me refiero a la resistencia física, sino a las ganas de estar de pie.

Por un lado el Comandante de Estrategia se pasa la vida hablando a gritos y entrenando como un poseso con la espada para poder estar igualado con el otro espadachín de los Vongola, en mi opinión esa es una obsesión un tanto extraña en cualquier sentido.

Luego está el viejo pervertido de los paraguas que siempre está entrenando para conseguir que el Jefe se fije en él y le dedique unas palabras de alabanzas como si fuera un perrito faldero, lo que me parece francamente espeluznante.

El principito suele encerrarse en sí mismo con su cara de psicótapa serial sumido en los "felices" recuerdos de su niñez o bien se pasea por todo el Cuartel General molestando a la primera persona que ve, de hecho he visto varias veces como incluso el Comandante de Estrategia huía de ese maniaco y a eso hay que sumarle sus extrañas aficiones que ponen los pelos de punta.

El travesti se pasa todo el día o bien comiendo o bien practicando Taichi o como diablos se llame lo que sea que hace, lo cual me parece completamente insano.

En cuanto a mí antecesor, por lo que me han contado se pasaba el día contando dinero como si fuese un banquero o perseguía a la Tormenta por algún destrozo adicional.

Y en cuanto al Jefe debo reconocer que me fascina. Es del tipo de personas que sin mover un solo dedo consigue ponerle ala gente los pelos de punta. Muchas veces me he preguntado si el Jefe es tan fuerte como dicen y como me dijo el rubito "Sino lo fuera ya lo habrían asesinado mientras dormía"

En mi caso prefiero estar tumbado en la cama relajado y sin hacer nada aunque eso no signifique que no entrene. Una vez dentro de Varia sólo hay dos pociones o eres útil y vives o eres débil y mueres. Aun con todo eso prefiero hacer el vago, no sirve de nada comerse la cabeza por ese tipo de cosas, lo que tenga que pasar pasará y listo.

Sé que no debería ser tan perezoso y que debería emplear más tiempo en fortalecerme pero es que simplemente no tengo ganas. Cuando uno llega de una misión lo último en lo que se piensa es en entrenar. Personalmente, cuando llego de una misión lo único que pienso es en darme una ducha y dormir.

Pero aun con todo el esfuerzo que me requiere me gusta mi vida, mi trabajo y en menor medida mis compañeros, aunque sobre todo lo que más me gusta es cualquier cosa que me evite tener que hacer esfuerzos.

Porque soy un ilusionista y lo mío es quedarme en la retaguardia, no estar en el frente de ataque. Porque pese a ser el novato entre los Lugartenientes tengo perfectamente claras mis prioridades. Porque prefiero descansar a matarme entrenando aunque eso no signifique que no intente mejorar mis habilidades. Porque hay muchas cosas que me molestan diariamente, pero me molesta más el esfuerzo que exige una discusión.

Porque como dice el refrán "La pereza es la madre de todas las virtudes y como madre hay que respetarla". Porque en definitiva lo que me puede a mí, Fran, es la Pereza.


End file.
